moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
New University of Stormwind
The New University of Stormwind is a non-monastic, secular institution of learning and debate, a forum for individuals who view the pursuit of knowledge as a disinterested pursuit, not subject to judgments about good or evil. 'Description' The University of Stormwind is a non-monastic, secular institution of higher learning and debate, a forum for individuals who view the pursuit of knowledge as a disinterested pursuit, not subject to judgments about good or evil. The University's emblem is a pair of white serpents on a blue background, with a Draconic phrase that translates roughly into “Let it Not Be Forgotten” in Common below it. The use of Draconic in the logo emphasizes the University's self-conception, as though the knowledge in which it trades should only be discovered and interpreted by skilled academics. The University aims to not be terribly large, and operates primarily out of the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences in Stormwind (near the Stockade). The University has three levels of student membership. Full Members are the most senior, and they may never have their membership revoked except under the most extraordinary circumstances. Associate Members may apply for Full Membership after having been an Associate Member after an extended period of time. Affiliates are, for the most part, citizens with an interest in education and are willing to attend the University. They receive access to the library and may receive formal invitations to the University's public functions. But they have no voice in the guild's internal affairs. The University does not screen its students by alignment or motivation, but in general by ideals and philosophy. The University stresses the importance of independent-mindedness, the school charter itself stating that, “The discipline of the scholar must be objective and disinterested if it is to arrive at the pure truth of any matter.” In efforts to avoid bias (particularly bias in favor of their patrons), the University hosts public lectures and debates on various subjects, from history to ethics to magical theory. Admission to these events is free, but the University uses them to connect members with wealthy patrons, as well as solicit donations. 'History' The New University of Stormwind was founded in the year 623 K.C. during the War in Pandaria. Though it has continued to be a time of turmoil, the immediate war with the Horde has come to a fragile peace, and Levi Starfinder believed that the Alliance can devote more of its resources to shoring up its foundations. Starfinder believed that the citizens of Stormwind must have equal and easy access to higher learning in order to expand their skills. After a time, Starfinder succeeded in gathering a number of teachers and students who were willing to learn how to harness their potential, and thus, around Stormwind and in the lands of the Alliance, the New University of Stormwind was born. 'Curriculum' 'The Trivium and the Quadrivium' Students begin with the foundation of knowledge, in the practice of teaching the seven liberal arts known as the trivium and the quadrivium. After this, these students branch out into more advanced studies under the schools of philosophy and magic. The trivium builds upon the basics of communication with grammar building up the Common language in which all academic discourse is conducted, and so all are required to study this. Logic is the formal discipline of the study of arguments of reasoning. Rhetoric is the study of persuasion. The Quadrivium are studies that dealt with mathematics, which included astronomy, arithmetic, geometry, and music. Quadrivial studies are concerned with theory rather than practice, as those who study music may never sing or never pick up an instrument. Those who study astronomy may never look up to the stars. Once a student has completed the basics of the seven liberal arts, they are then allowed to attend the advanced courses in history, philosophy and magic. 'History Department' *Chair: Professor Leviticus Starfinder Students at the University should be familiar with history, geography and the origin of today's political situations worldwide. History majors must complete eight courses during their years at the University, not including the mandatory Introduction to History Lecture required of all students. Majors must declare a concentration in a particular era by their third year, and are required to write a 50-page thesis before graduation. The Archaeology major is offered as an elective within the History major, and is considered part of the History department. 'Philosophy' * Director: Lady Iris Snow Philosophy is the study of general and fundamental problems, such as those connected with reality, existence, knowledge, values, reason, mind, and language. To this end, the Stormwind Center of Philosophy is divided into three departments: Metaphysics, Natural Philosophy, and Moral Philosophy. Metaphysics Metaphysics is concerned with the fundamental nature of the world; what it is to exist, whether natural reason can prove that there are spiritual elements and so on. Natural Philosophy Natural philosophy is concerned with the behavior of physical things, including the bodies of living beings. It also has something to say about the mind, because, in general, the mind relies on a physical organ, the brain, for much of its work. Moral Philosophy Moral philosophy deals with the activities of the spirit and soul, and thus covers ethics and politics, insofar as they can be addressed without reference to divine revelation. 'Magic' While the Mage Tower of Stormwind is the center of magical discourse and power in Stormwind, the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences is the finest collection of arcane spells, scrolls, and research materials in the Kingdom of Stormwind. Professor Starfinder is currently temporary Chair of the Magic Department. Arcane The University's location at Stormwind's Mage Quarter forms a cornerstone from which to study and teach arcane magic. Professor Starfinder himself teaches various aspects of arcane magic. Druidism Cassamir Luen Starfinder is currently responsible for teaching classes on the subjects of Harvest Witches and Cenarion Lore. Elements Friar Kokushi Musou teaches classes covering the elements on the Isle in the lake below Stormwind Keep. Fel Arts and Demonology While not publicly acknowledged beyond the University, Doyle Hayes presents information on the Fel Arts and Demonology in scheduled, but low-profile classes around Stormwind. 'War College' * Commandant: Hatchet Highbinder Despite the fact that the Univesity remains politically neutral (or possibly because of it), the New University of Stormwind hosts the War College, an advanced military school of tactics and strategy intended to train and educate senior military tacticians and strategists. Descended from the traditions of the ancient empire of Strom and through to the modern philosophy of the Grand Alliance, the War College teaches a wealth of tactics and stratagems to students who make the cut. Training at the War College takes nine semesters, and recruits are trained extensively in addition to this during their time at the University. The War college is known for their exacting standards, and many who attend receive this specific college receive an outstanding education in military matters, on top of their education in other areas. Medicine The University has formed a partnership with the Guardiian Order of the Hospital of Shattrath, an Order of healers operating out of the City of Shattrath in Outland. Marie-Claire, a graduate of the University and a priestess of the Light, offers training in the healing arts, of both physical and spiritual matters. 'Other Studies' Aside from the above, there are many other fields of study and classes available, including Engineering and Culinary Arts. The University is also proud to be associated with the Silver Hand and the College of Canons, and share luxological classes as taught in seminaries with both organizations. Other Faculty * Stablemaster: Tamris Quickthorn * Head Chef: Sgt. Hazer Van Hazer * Healer: Cassamir Luen Starfinder * Chief of Security: Scyliss Starfinder Educational Partners * Marie-Claire Recognized Patrons of the University * Lady Iris Snow * Father Johannes Moorwhelp on Behalf of the College of Canons * The Olethos Family * Lord Allicard Fontaine of House Fontaine * Prince Halkos Hantruvius * Baron Corwin Eisendrachen * Tammini Silverspark of the Magus Senate of Dalaran *Bishop Lilith Sahl Olethos Notable Graduates * Dr. Kevin Lee Castner Category:Alliance Guilds Category:University Organizations Category:University of Stormwind Category:Education Category:Organizations Category:Places Category:Education Organizations Category:Stormwind City Locations